


After, Before & Now

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, grahpic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: *After the birth of his daughter, Jamie is dating Eddie and Vinny. But the problem is, is that Jamie has yet to tell them about his daughter Piper. While getting ready to go home to his daughter, he has to now tell them when Joe brings Piper to work.Before the birth of his daughter, Jamie and Sydney had the rockiest relationship. It has that Jamie wanted to be able to have a baby. Except that Sydney didn’t want for her fiancée to have a baby. So she makes sure he takes birth control and she has a condom. It wasn’t until one time after a heated argument that left Jamie pregnant with their daughter Piper.Now that his daughter has met Eddie and Vinny, they love Piper and consider her their daughter. All that is left is for Jamie to bring Vinny and Eddie home to meet his family. While enjoying food, it’s debatable on wither or not his family will approve of his odd couple relationship? Mpreg, graphic birth, c-section and male lactate. Don’t like, then please no reading if you don’t like this story. I hope this helps inspire other stories to do an mpreg for Blue Bloods.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Frank Reagan/Garrett Moore, Frank Reagan/Mary Reagan/Garrett Moore, Jamie Reagan/Eddie Janko/Vinny Cruz, Joseph Reagan/Anthony Renzulli, Sydney Davenport/Jamie Reagan (Past Relationship)
Kudos: 7





	After, Before & Now

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this and enjoy this story and also I hope you all enjoy this story and that this inspire other stories as well.

**After, Before & Now**

**By 4QuietRyt3r**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Disclaimer

*I don’t own anything, the characters belong to the tv show Blue Bloods, and to the person who did this story plot. I am merely using it for the idea I was thinking of while watching the clip where Jamie asks Eddie to knock. They belong to the writes and producers of the show.

[Still add this, read and enjoy the story, if not. Please go back, no one is forced to read this story]

Summary

* **After** the birth of his daughter, Jamie is dating Eddie and Vinny. But the problem is, is that Jamie has yet to tell them about his daughter Piper. While getting ready to go home to his daughter, he has to now tell them when Joe brings Piper to work.

 **Before** the birth of his daughter, Jamie and Sydney had the rockiest relationship. It has that Jamie wanted to be able to have a baby. Except that Sydney didn’t want for her fiancée to have a baby. So she makes sure he takes birth control and she has a condom. It wasn’t until one time after a heated argument that left Jamie pregnant with their daughter Piper.

 **Now** that his daughter has met Eddie and Vinny, they love Piper and consider her their daughter. All that is left is for Jamie to bring Vinny and Eddie home to meet his family. While enjoying food, it’s debatable on wither or not his family will approve of his odd couple relationship? Mpreg, graphic birth, c-section and male lactate. Don’t like, then please no reading if you don’t like this story. I hope this helps inspire other stories to do an mpreg for Blue Bloods.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**After**

Jamie was getting ready to go home and looks at himself and smiles a faint smile. As he looks at where the faint line where he had a c-section and had given birth to his nine month old daughter Piper. She is as cute as a button. But it saddens him that he’s never told Eddie or Vinny about Piper.

He wants to but right now he's barely dating the two of them and it's not perfect on timing to tell them about Piper. He was finishing as he goes to his locker with his favorite lace and sighs as he gets his calendar to make sure his time hasn't come yet.

Jamie was coming to get his pants when he feels eyes on him and sighs seeing Eddie. He then gets his pants ready to wear as she whistles seeing his lace.

Jamie says, "First you knock."

Eddie knocks on the locker, "Can I come in?"

Jamie gets his pants on and shirt, "It didn't seem to stop you from coming in before knocking so what can I help you with? Minus you critiquing my lace?"

He says as he buttons up his shirt and sees he is close to getting engorged and needs to feed Piper soon. Eddie notices that and the healed c-section scar. She wondered why Jamie had both. But a small hand hand tugging on her pants helps her remember why she's there.

Eddie says, "I was hoping that the three of us celebrate being partners and lovers but also I come bearing a gift."

Jamie was confused until she was holding Piper who was reaching for her mommy whining for him. He then sits as Piper rubs her eyes and pouts as he kisses her forehead and hugs her. Which got her to smile and hug her mommy back.

Eddie asks, "Jamie who is she?"

Jamie says sad, "Probably the reason you both dump my assets."

As Piper gives him Uncle Joe's note: I brought Piper because I have a date with my husband and she will be with Eddie and Vinny love Joe.

Jamie nods as he let's Piper hold his badge as he says, "I'll explain now."

He puts Piper in the baby wrap attached to his chest as Eddie goes with him to the dinner table where Vinny is. And sits as Piper suckles her thumb and index finger. Vinny was confused as to why there is a baby with Jamie.

Jamie says, "It started in Harvard. I was proposed to by Sydney and she was going be my fiancé. Except she didn’t want to be a father, so every time we made love she had a condom and I had to make sure my birth control was still up to date and works. I didn’t realize she was being a gold digger until she demanded to get my earning and it broke my heart she pawned my dad’s ring i gave her. The last straw was my dad’s engagement ring. We argued and had angry sex, I didn’t realize I forgot my birth control at time. Until I was coming back to the dorm area exhausted from working as TA, and notice I was developing a baby bump. So I ended up calling Joe to take me to the hospital where it was confirmed I was pregnant.”

Jamie says as Piper was listening to her mommy as she suckles his index finger.

Eddie says, “Okay but how did Sydney take learning about your pregnancy?”

Jamie says sad, “She hated that I was pregnant with our baby. She said I was entrapping her in this relationship with our baby. So I never took her to see a sonogram of our baby. Except she didn’t like seeing me pregnant till one day she slipped something in my tea causing me to be induced in labor. I tried pushing but it didn’t help that the baby was breeched so I had an emergency c-section. Having my baby girl Piper. Piper Alexis Reagan.”

Vinny says, “So that bitch dislike you and your baby. And pawned something important, what happen?”

Jamie sighs, “Well she hated when I dropped it that I wanted to be a cop like my brothers more than being a lawyer. She decided to stick around for a bit but when I finally told her I’m not going to be the sole provider for money. Sydney dumped me after the China Town incident so it’s been me and Piper until I met you too.”

Eddie says, “Is that who you wanted to introduce us to Jamie, Piper?”

Jamie nods as Piper whines hungry, so he says, “I better take this to the bathroom.”

Eddie helps, “No it’s fine to fed Piper besides, we love and cherish you. That includes Piper, right Vinny?”

Vinny nods, “Absolutely Jamie, besides Piper is a sweetheart compared to her father, right Piper?”

Piper smiles a toothless smile as Eddie uses her jacket to cover while Jamie unbuttons his shirt and Piper immediately latches, as she gulps and drinks her mommy’s milk. Latched, she is heard gulping her mommy’s milk. Eddie sees that Piper has her mommy’s blue eyes. Despite having her daddy’s dark brown hair, she has most of her mommy’s traits.

Jamie waits as she finishes one side and switches as she continues gulping her mommy’s milk watching with her big blue eyes as she drinks. They order ignoring the looks of the waitress and the few patrons that are there.

The waitress says, “Excuse me but you need to take that out of here.”

Jamie was confused, “Take what?”

Waitress points to Piper still breastfeeding, “That disgusting scene away.”

Eddie argues, “It’s called breastfeeding.”

She says in a smug tone, “Customers are complaining about this act.”

Vinny looks and the customers don’t seem bugged at all. If Jamie remembers his knowledge about breastfeeding in public, he still can be able to breastfeed his baby in public.

Jamie points out, “Excuse me as I recall in New York I am still allowed to breastfed my baby in public.”

Waitress loses her smug and glares as another waitress is called in to take her place as she takes their orders and doesn’t seemed bugged by Jamie breastfeeding his daughter. As their food is brought, they ate as Piper was full and burped by her mommy as she sleeps in her mommy’s arms.

Eddie helps Jamie eat their dinner as they enjoy dinner. Jamie was happy that he has two lovers who love him and made him and Piper feel special. After a while they paid for dinner as Jamie puts Piper in the wrap as they walk back to the apartment where Jamie lives. They haven’t decided on where to live or pool their money for an apartment. So after the kiss goodbye, Jamie removes Piper from the wrap and puts Piper in her pram and lets his daughter sleep.

He sits and smiles, “Piper I hope dad will forgive me for Sydney pawning her engagement ring off.What matters is that I have Eddie and Vinny that love me and you baby girl. I love you very much baby girl.”

Jamie was getting ready for making dinner and had the baby monitor in his hand as he finishes making dinner, he sits and decided to eat as the baby monitor gives off the sound of Piper crying, so he goes to his bedroom and picks up Piper and rocks her back and forth until she is calm. He gently wipes her tears as he puts her in her walker as she explores the apartment and laughs happily at playing with the toys on the walker. He eats and watches as his daughter has fun remembering how his pregnancy was hell because of Sydney.

**Before**

Jamie was finishing his class when he notice that his fiancé Sydney has a different ring, he was confused. That’s not the ring he gave her, because it was his dad’s ring his mom gave him. Jamie wanted to be able to give dad’s ring to his girl since it was his dad’s ring.

Jamie waited as he was finished with class and tried to approach her but she seemed to leave to quickly.

That made Jamie very uneasy. He’s praying that she didn’t lose the ring because it was his father’s ring. He was finished when Sydney comes in and he finally decided to asks his girlfriend the big question.

Jamie says, “Sydney where is my dad’s engagement ring I gave to you?”

Sydney shrugs, “It was slipping off so I decided to get it resized so it would fit.”

Jamie says, “How that ring fit you perfectly when you propose to me and I gave you my dad’s ring for our engagement?”

Sydney shrugs, “Well it slipped off so I decided to get it resized, get over it Jaime.”

Jamie sighs upset, “Fine but which ring shop did you take my dad’s ring to, my mom kept that ring since my dad died of breast cancer.”

Sydney upset says, “Look Jamie I GOT THAT RING TO THE RING SHOP, WHAT IS THIS A POLICE INTERROGATION?!”

Jamie says calmly, “I’m sorry Syd it’s not but I just don’t want to lose that ring.”

Sydney says pissed, “Fine it’s not at a ring store, I pawned it off to get money for a next ring to replace that pathetic one.”

Jamie angry, “YOU SOLD MY DAD’S ENGAGEMENT RING YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT RING MEANT TO MY MOM!”

Sydney says angry, “I WANTED A BIGGER RING RATHER THEN THAT CHEAP ASS RING!”

Jamie wanted to rant but the two ended up kissing, having really angry sex. With Sydney clawing at Jamie’s back like it’s no tomorrow on them having sex. With Jamie feeling Sydney inside him as the two ended up making hot angry sex on the bed. Neither realized that Jamie forgot to take his birth control before their heated sex.

Sydney never wore a condom as they continue making hot angry love. Until Jamie was sleeping on the floor while Sydney was sleeping on her bed in their dorm. Neither realize that Jamie was now creating a baby inside his body that is their baby.

Jamie was showering the next morning crying because he now lost his dad’s engagement ring. He was wiping his tears when he finished showering and goes to change into his clothes for school ignoring his birth control wheel of medicine as he goes to his first class. Sydney didn’t say a word to Jamie as she goes to her class. Ignoring that her fiancé is hurt about her selling his dad’s engagement ring. It was his fault for giving her a cheap ass ring in the first place.

Six weeks later Jamie wakes up and runs to the bathroom puking his dinner out, it was cheap ramen dinner but still it was better in than out. While puking, he was feeling tears leave his eyes as he continues heaving in the toilet, until he was finished dry heaving. Jamie wipes his mouth and sighs as he crawls into bed and sleeps exhausted.

He doesn’t have work.

He has no class but time to sleep. Jamie was sleeping when he realizes his Spring Break is coming up but decided he’s not coming home because he’s exhausted and needed a break. So when could he told his mom he’s not coming home for Spring Break because of work and studying.

Jamie figures he has the flu bug.

This lasted for nearly a couple of months when Jamie notices his flu bug isn’t letting up. It also accelerated to all day sickness as he is finishing class and then going back to the bathroom losing the ice tea he was drinking. It went on with Jamie groaning as he always felt exhausted, it’s like he’s not getting enough sleep.

Worse he’s also feeling his clothes get snug and horny as well. He was forced to masturbate in the shower because Sydney didn’t want to have sex with him. So while getting ready, he notice that his napkin supply is still there. Jamie counts with his fingers and realizes his time of the month is late.

And decided to turn to the side of the mirror and looks at himself and realizes that he’s developing a baby bump. Scared, he realizes he might be pregnant. So he grabs his phone and waits anxiously to call his brother Joe.

He’d call Danny but he didn’t need Danny busting his chops or being mommy number two to him than he already is. Jamie waits anxious as he prays Joe will answer the phone.

Joe answers, “This is Reagan.”

Jamie says, “Joe it’s Jamie I need you to come to Harvard please!”

Joe says, “Okay I’m coming, give me some time and I’ll be there kiddo.”

Jamie only says, “Hurry please!”

Joe didn’t think twice before grabbing some clothes and driving quickly to Harvard where their mom let Jamie continue his education. While waiting for his brother, he decided to brush up on his studying, but he couldn’t contain his excitement at being a mom.

He rubs his small baby bump happy.

Until it hit him, “Sydney.”

He’s praying that his fiancé will have no complaint of them having a baby before their marriage since his brother was pregnant when he married Linda. Their mom was pregnant with Danny when he married their dad and his dad Garrett was pregnant with him when he married their mom.

Jamie sighs, “A family tradition that carries on angel child.”

He was talking to himself as he goes to do his notes for the following week of school. When he realizes he needs proof and it’s not just the freshman fifteen that he’s expecting.

Jamie grabs his wallet and goes to the pharmacy and gets discount for being a student and pays for four pregnancy tests and uses them. He sits and urinates on the pregnancy tests and waits as he finishes.

Washing his hands, he starts the timer on his phone and waits. While waiting anxiously for the results, he decided to check his birth control wheel. He looks to see that he never took his birth control when he and Sydney had angry sex that night.

Jamie sighs as he hears the timer go off on his phone and checks them. All of them have a plus sign, so he decided to shake them. And sobs as he throws away the boxes and pregnancy tests. Then sits on his bed, scared of Sydney’s reaction as he sobs on his pillow until he falls asleep.

Joe was getting a visitor’s parking pass and parking when he goes to the guy who had the information asks where is little brother Jamie is residing. Guy was going to say he can’t get that information until a fellow student that has a dorm near offers to take Joe to the location. He goes and thanks the person as he knocks on the door waiting for his little brother.

Joe waits as he figures Jamie wants to have a decent meal besides ramen or whatever the cafeteria has to offer, so he decided to buy his brother his favorite Italian dinner. When he hears sniffling and the door opens.

Joe hugs his little brother, “Jamie Jam what’s wrong?”

Jamie sobs, “Everything, can we go inside please?”

Joe nods worried as he takes his little brother inside and wipes his tears as he sits exhausted and sighs.

Jamie sighs with tears running down his face, “I’m pregnant but I don’t how to tell Sydney about the baby. Can you take me to the hospital please?”

Joe nods and wipes his little brother’s tears. Then takes his little brother to the nearest hospital as they wait for Jamie to get checked out by the Doctor. The Doctor has the Nurse collect his blood and had him pee in the cup. Which surprised Jamie how he’s able to pee when he’s been either peeing or puking.

Doctor tells them, “Blood work will be examined as will urine which will take time.”

Jamie nods numbly as Joe offers to get Jamie food, which he nods. He’s hungry and really wanted something more than cheap ass ramen. Joe let’s Jamie pick the food as the two brothers sit and eat. Joe smiles remembering how excited Jamie was to show his brothers his engagement ring.

Although he doesn’t seem as excited as before which worried Joe. But Jamie was right now focusing on eating and his possible pregnancy. Telling his family about what Sydney did to their dad’s engagement ring can wait later. While he is eating, he notices that he’s probably eating more food for the baby. But suspects he’s gonna lose that food in the morning.

After finishing the food, he and Joe go upstairs to see that the Doctor is waiting to give them the news.

Jamie sits as Doctor says, “I have good news for you and your?”

Jamie says, “This is my older brother Joe Reagan.”

Doctor nods, “Okay, anyway I have the results you are indeed pregnant, sixteen weeks pregnant. And that means you’ll be able to get a ultrasound. After I’ll print out the pictures and get a prescription of prenatal medicine for you.”

Jamie sniffles nodding as Doctor gets the Nurse to bring in the ultrasound technician to help them be able to see the baby. Ultrasound technician is able to put gel on Jamie’s baby bump and shows Jamie’s unborn baby that is living inside Jamie. It was the most wonderful feeling that there is a small life inside Jamie.

After that Jamie was taken back to his dorm by Joe who help get his brother’s medicine and stays in the spare bed as he sleeps. And smiles that he and Sydney will have a baby love and cherish. Joe is excited to be a Uncle again to his brother’s baby just like he to their brother Danny’s sons Jack and Sean.

The next morning Jamie wakes up stunned that he is able to get up and not throw up as he gets ready for class and sees that his brother has breakfast and his prenatal medicine. So he takes both and decided to spend the day with his brother because he completely forgot that he’s on Spring Break. Jamie eats and he and Joe sit at the park as Jamie tries to find a way to be able to tell Sydney about the baby.

Jamie had a plan but decided to keep it simple with telling Sydney about the baby. He and Joe had fun doing something together as brothers as Jamie ask about Joe’s job as a cop. he and Joe continue to talk until it was time to go back to Jamie’s dorm as Joe hugs his brother goodbye. Then after that goes back in the dorm.

Jamie goes inside, “Syd I have something to tell you.”

Sydney looks at Jamie sighing, “What Jamie?”

Jamie looks down, “I’m pregnant Syd.”

Sydney was upset, “What? I...I can’t believe this! You want to trap me in this relationship you how could you?! You better get an abortion Jamison Reagan!”

Jamie sobs, “No please this is our baby you can’t do this!”

Sydney curses, “Fine! Keep the son of a bitch. But this is the only baby!” 

She goes to her night class fuming as Jamie sobbing, as he cradles his baby bump. He rubs the baby feeling flutters. Scared he was having a miscarriage, he goes quickly to the Nurse’s Twenty Four hour hospital. And waits as the Nurse comes in.

He wipes his tears, “I think I have a miscarriage.”

Nurse gets an ultrasound and examines Jamie’s baby bump. And examines the baby and sees that there is no pooling of blood under Jamie.

Nurse assures Jamie, “You don’t have any bleeding and this looks like the baby is healthy and it looks like the baby is kicking.”

Jamie sniffles, “Thanks Nurse.”

As he goes back to the apartment and cradles his baby bump. Jamie sighs happy that he and his unborn baby are doing okay. While at his apartment, he fell asleep cradling his baby bump, protecting his baby from their father.

By the sixth month, Jamie was getting ready for his summer week that he can visit his family. While getting his clothes ready, he goes to see that it’s getting time for him to go home. Sydney was visiting her family as well. Their relationship is mutual but there’s no sex and right now she’s still not excited about the baby.

But Jamie is and right now he’s going home to tell his family about the baby. Jamie sits as he drives back home, while traveling he had to stop to get lunch and decided to rest while eating. After his lunch he drives back to New York to the hobble bricked house where his parents live. When he pulled in and notices that his mom isn’t home. And figures his mom is working. Since he is the Commissioner.

Jamie got his suitcase out and goes up to the door and knocks. He did call his grandma and said he had some news to tell his family.

Henry opens the door, stunned at his grandson’s midsection but hugs grandson as Jamie comes in and sits tired from the trip. Henry was going to get some tea and cookies when he notice Jamie already asleep. So he covers his grandson with a blanket to sleep. And figures that his surprise is that he and Sydney are having a baby. He was surprise that Jamie didn’t bring Sydney home with him since she is his fiancé.

A few hours later, Jamie wakes up to see his mom sitting on the couch. He looks around to see his brothers as Joe hugs his little brother.

Jamie yawns, “Joe what’s going on?”

Danny sits, “You told mom and Joe that you have a surprise for us.”

Jamie rubs his eyes and sits, “Yes I have news. I’m pregnant.”

He says showing the ultrasound picture as Frank sees, stunned but happy for his son.As he was worried about his mom’s reaction, but Frank hugs his son happy to be a grandma to his son’s child. Jamie sobs, he was scared about his mom’s reaction but he’s happy his mom is there. Jamie felt his mom rub his back until Jamie calms down. Then wipes his son’s tears as he sits. After Danny seemed okay with this, stunned but okay. He didn’t expect this surprise so he is indeed surprised.

The family is happy for the baby as Frank figures they are going to get things to help with Jamie’s baby. While the week continued, he was asked about Sydney but Jamie explain she is visiting her parents. He suspects Sydney is never doing to tell her parents about the baby. It sadden him that she doesn’t want their baby. Or even any baby after this one.

He didn’t dwell on this.

While getting ready, he was able to get baby clothes for his unborn child. While getting clothes, his Grandma help him get things for the baby. As he looks at clothes, he needed to get gender neutral clothes because he didn’t know if his unborn baby is a boy or girl or intersex. While trying to think about the colors. Jamie notice the designs on the clothes and smiles happy. As he goes to the rest of the baby section, he notices the shoes and smiles.

Little shoes for his unborn child.

Aftergetting the stuff, he and his Grandma go back to the house as he folds his clothesfor his baby. While getting the clothes ready, he smiles as his baby was kicking and decided to lay back as he lets his baby listen to classic music. While listening to music, the baby seems to calm down to the music.

When his week was finished, Jamie had to head back to Harvard.

His job as a TA was starting again and it would help him save money because he told his brother about wanting to be a police. Jamie hopes that Sydney will let Jamie follow his dream of putting on the uniform. Jamie was unpacking his things when he notices that Sydney isn’t there and sees the note that she’s at the library.Jamie shrugs and continues unpacking and sleeps. Tomorrow is the day for his TA continuing.

By Jamie’s ninth month, he was tired and exhausted. While waiting for the students to finish the test. He winces, these false contractions are really painful as they slowly finish. Jamie was waiting as the students as finished. Wincing as he goes to get the tests and sits as he grades the tests.

Most of the students did a really great job. While grading them, he winces.

And pants as the false contraction goes by and finishes as he goes to get back to his dorm. His TA job is done for now as he sits wincing. Sydney nods is his presence as he grunts. And realizes he’s going into labor. Jamie gets his suitcase and decided to go to the hospital. While waiting for the ambulance as he sits and grunts as his water breaks.

While the medic takes Jamie to the hospital, he winces that the baby is coming. Jamie winces as the Doctor sticks his hand in Jamie, checking his dilation and sees that he is fully dilated. Which means throughout the classes, he was in labor. He also remembers his drink tasting funny and showed the Doctor the medicine.

Doctor explains, “According to my pharamicst this medicine induces labor.”

Jamie sighs, “That bitch.”

She probably got impatient for Jamie to give birth and decided to pick up the pace for when the baby comes. Jamie pushes and sobs from the pain. When the Doctor sees that the baby is breeched.

An hour of pushing, the baby wouldn’t come out. Worried that the baby won’t come, Jamie is taken to surgery where he’s given a numbing agent. Which numbed his lower half as he’s given an emergency c-section.

Jamie was scared as he felt some tugging and prays the baby is okay as he hears a loud crying as he cries with his baby. The baby is cleaned and cord cut as they make sure the baby is okay as Jamie is stitched up.

Jamie sobs, “Can I see my baby?”

Doctor nods as the crying baby is given, “Your daughter is here.”

Jamie sobs, “Hi baby girl I’m your mommy baby girl.”

He cradles his baby girl who sniffles and looks at her mommy with her big blue eyes. While looking at his baby girl he sees as she yawns and has a head full of dark brown hair. After his smock is lowered as he gives skin to skin contact with his baby girl. Then he lets his daughter latch and gulp as she drinks her mommy’s milk.

Jamie holds her finger, “Hi Piper my sweet little Piper Alexis Reagan. Is that okay Piper?”

Piper continues gulping her opinion as she is switched and burped. Then while drinking her mommy’s milk. Jamie decided to get his phone to tell his family about the birth of his daughter Piper. But decided to wait as he burped Piper. Who lets out a loud burp as she sleeps in her mommy’s arms and makes squeaky noises. Jamie kisses her tiny hand and forehead as she sleeps.

Then was able to tell his family about the birth of his baby girl Piper Reagan. Within a week his family is there to greet his baby girl who waves looking at the new people curious as she suckles her thumb and index finger. Jamie smiles as his mom is able to hold his granddaughter and relaxes as his daughter decided to be silly and stick out her tiny tongue as she coos and smiles a toothless smile.

**Now**

Jamie Reagan wakes up to his daughter wanting her diaper changed. He goes over to the crib where his daughter is crying, but pouts when she sees her mommy. Jamie picks up his daughter and takes her to the changing table as he removes her diaper and cleans her up. She splashes the water.

Jamie smiles happy that his baby girl is happy as he gets her ready for the day, With a beanie and leggings with her favorite dress. Jamie finishes as he gets her in her walker as he walks around and she explores. Jamie made sure the baby gates are up as he makes his breakfast and figures from the engorging of his pectorals he’s definitely ready for being able to feed his daughter.

Piper explores and looks around wanting to be able to put things in her mouth like her toy kitty as she hugs her teddy and bites the kitty’s hand. As Jamie comes in and see that his daughter is playing with her toys. Jamie laughs as Piper is letting her kitty cat toy fly. While sitting, he decided to make dessert. It was getting excited as he eats and Piper whines hungry for food.

Jamie picks up Piper as he unbuttons his shirt and lets Piper latch as she drinks and gulps his milk. While his daughter latches as she gulps and drinks his milk. Piper was continuing as he switches and continues to gulp and drink. While he finishes his breakfast, he was patting Piper’s hip as she continues to drink.

While Piper is finished, she was burped as she eagerly wants to go back to her walker, so Jamie puts her back in her walker. As she explores, Jamie decided to make a dessert for the family since today is Sunday dinner and Jamie invited Eddie and Vinny to join them.

Jamie puts his Carmel and pecan cheesecake back in his fridge as he washes the dishes. After talking to Eddie and Vinny, both decided to be able go to the Sunday dinner. When he was finished, he decided to rest for a bit, but realizes he also has Sunday Church. So he got ready and his daughter Piper is already ready for church as they go and sit as Piper plays with his fingers. Until she was exhausted and whining, eyes being rubbed as he rocks her back and forth until she fell asleep in the stroller.

Jamie sits as Mass continues and finishes. Daphne, Jamie’s niece was sitting with her mom. Jamie and Joe were surprised that despite being raped by a Priest, he still kept a strong faith despite what one Priest did to him. It didn’t stop him from going to church after that.

Jamie remembers how his older brother before Daphne came into their lives, would pray his daughter is safe. Church was finished as they go home to the family dinner. Jamie brings Eddie and Vinny who are both excited about the family dinner since it’s their first time there.

Jamie unlocks the door as Jamie comes in with Piper who coos and smiles as she looks around curiously. Frank suspects that Eddie and Vinny are dating Jamie. While the family waits as Jamie puts the cheesecake in the fridge. After the three sit as they pray and enjoy dinner.

Eddie sits as Jamie says, “Mom I’m dating Eddie and Vinny. Please tell me you’re accepting of my odd couple relationship.”

He says uneasy.

Frank smiles, “I am kiddo because I was in an odd couple myself. As long as you three are happy. But I hope you two treat my son with love and cherish him. Both he and my granddaughter are important.”

Vinny nods as Danny adds, “Treat my little brother nice and I won’t get after you both.”

Jamie waits as his daughter Piper lets out a mewl of whine for hungry. As the two are talking to Joe and Danny, Jamie lifts his daughter and lets her latch as she drinks her mommy’s milk.While feeding his daughter, Daphne was keeping a box in her pocket when she decided to give now.

Daphne says, “Uncle Jamie I have something you can give to Eddie.”

Jamie nods, “What is it kiddo?”

Daphne gives to Jamie who nearly sobs, “You have dad’s ring but how?”

Daphne says, “I was asked to but also I told the ring traveled from Pennsylvania to New York to be sold at the local pawn shop near where I used to live.”

Joe was happy, but asks, “Who asked you kiddo?”

Daphne shows a picture to her mom who says, “Our dad Mary truly is watching over us all. She’s the one who helped you find the ring. Thanks kiddo this really does help the family kiddo.”

Danny hugs his daughter who hugs her mom back as they smile. Danny has his daughter back and Jamie has Eddie and Vinny who not only love Jamie but his daughter Piper. Jamie switches as Piper continues drinking her mommy’s milk until she is full and burped. Then Jamie holds her as she coos and smiles. Curious about her new cousin, she reaches for Daphne who holds her as she lays her head on Daphne’s shoulder. It was like a warm blanket was comforting her and sighs happy as she sleeps. Daphne gets up and rocks Piper as she sleeps in her cousin’s arms.

**The End**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Last minute thoughts

*Let me know what you think of it. I got inspired by another story, but it has me going into this direction that Jamie is the one who has their baby. And this is what I came up with, let me know what you think of it.

Give kudos.

Give a comment.

Read and enjoy and stay safe during this pandemic and keep on reading!


End file.
